Meet Sin: Book II
by Mr. Anarchy
Summary: The Madman of the Badlands is back! After A bloody escape from prison, Sin is back as a gun-for-hire/Homicidal maniac/ Whatever he's paid to be. More blood! More Guns! More Horrible Puns! He's Sin, and He's back for more. Rated T For Black humor, violence, and language.
1. Escape

**_Authors Note: READ MEET SIN BEFORE READING THIS!_**

* * *

 ** _5 years later, Pandora; Hyperion Maximum Security Holding Facility._**

Sin, with his now long stringy hair over covering his face, was pushed down a hall to his holding cell. Strapped to gurney, and in a straitjacket, he was battered and bruised from ritual beatings from Hyperion and Crimson Raiders alike.

 _"Residents are reminded to expect rolling black outs due to sandstorm ravaging the planet."_ A radio reported.

He looked up, and said in a somewhat condescending, raspy voice "Ever hear the one about the guard with the broken glass in his stomach? No?"

He looks at you, the reader "Stick around to find out..." He began to laugh.

As if on cue, the Power went out.

"Stay calm. The back up should kick in soon."

He heard nothing, but a struggle in the darkness.

"Frank?" The lights came up, and Frank was on the ground, covered in his own blood, and Sin was gone.

He suddenly appeared, grabbed the remaining guard and bashed his head against a window. It broke, and Sin impaled his throat on the remnants of the window, killing him, sending blood down the wall.

"Well that was fun!" He grabbed the gun off the guard's side, and walked down the hall. He shot a coming guard in the head, and heard inmates clamoring.

"HEY! SIN! LET US OUT!" "Come On! Do me a favor!"

Sin shot the guy through the glass of the door, and kept moving.

He found his way to the Inmate possessions, and retrieved his 'toys'. Guards approached the room, and Sin, smiling, walked out. His blade and buzzaxe had grown rusty over the 5 years he had been locked away, but nonetheless, he stabbed a guard in the throat with his katana, shot another in the head with the stolen sidearm.

He stabbed one through the leg with his katana, and stuffed a grenade in his mouth. It exploded, sending blood and brains everywhere.

Soon, only one guard remained, and he crawled desperately away, only for Sin to stab him in the back of the neck.

Sin skipped down the now blood covered hall, singing "Deck the Halls with lots of bodies, Fa la la la la la la"

As Sin began going through the prison, He killed prisoners and guards alike.

"NO. PLEASE. NO!" A guard yelled, as Sin drove his buzzaxe into his throat, splattering blood on the wall.

Sin took some of the blood, and smeared it on his 'smile'. The scars given to him as part of the initiation into the Hyenas.

Soon, most of the guards were hiding or dead. The inmates were all dead. And Sin's blade, buzzaxe, and prison jumpsuit were covered in blood.

As he left through the main entrance, leaving bodies, blood, and guts covered the building. Guards with grisly smiles carved into their faces, some hung from the ceiling. Many were left alive, to die from starvation or bleeding. Just before he left, he fell to his knees, and began to laugh. A mad cackle. "OH ITS GOOD TO BE BACK!"

The Mad Butcher of the Badlands, as he had been dubbed from his rampage years prior, was free. And He had a thirst for blood. Then again, He always did.

Sin had cut up the corpses of Inmates and guards. He dismembered them, severed their heads, and the like. He positioned them, and They spelled out...

'MEET SIN BOOK II'

* * *

 ** _Sin: I KNOW! ITS BEEN A WHOLE DAY SINCE THE END OF MEET SIN BUT THE SEQUEL'S ALREADY OUT! AMAZING! IM BACK BITCHES! REVIEW AND FAVE!_**

 ** _Mr Anarchy: I apologize about the length. This is pretty much a prologue. The next chapters will definitely be longer than this._**


	2. Thirst for Blood, but whiskey will do

Sin walked the badlands. He had loss a considerable amount of weight during his time in prison. But he had a skip in his step and a smile in his heart, feeling the suns warmth on his skin once again. Having ripped off the sleeves of his prison jumpsuit, it revealed the numerous tattoos that covered his arms, gained both before and during his prison stay.

He whistled, as he twirled his katana. He came across a town, walked into a saloon and sat at the bar. "Yo, Barkeep! Whiskey!" He downed lifted the cup to his mouth, when some bandit shoved him as he walked by, sending the alcohol into his face. He growled, and looked up.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" The bandit turned around "You gonna buy me another drink?!" The bandit laughed, and walked towards him. He looked at the bartender, nodded, and the bartender poured Sin another beer. The man smiled, handed Sin the drink, and then spit in it. Sin, suddenly, smashed the glass against the bar, turning it jagged and sharp, and cut his throat with it. The bandit grabbed his throat, as blood poured out. Sin pushed him with a finger and he fell over. "My whiskey please" The mans friend spun Sin around and floored him with a stiff punch, as " _Everywhere I go" by Hollywood Undead_ came on the radio.

"This is my jam!" Sin said, as he stood, wiping blood off it lips, as the song began.

 _Everywhere I go_

Sin smiled, and slammed the man's head against the broken glass on the bar, and tossed him out the window

 _Bitches Always know_

Some more bandits began to surround him as Sin grabbed a poolstick.

 _Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show_

"Did you expect anything less from me?" He asked the reader, as He snapped the stick over his leg. He impaled a bandit in the eye with one piece.

 _Wake up,_ _Grab beer,_ _Grab rear,_ _Shave beard_

A Bandit tried to swing at Sin with a knife, only for his arm to be caught, and the knife turned on him, then stabbed into his gut.

 _Put on some scene gear_

He then stuck the other part of the stick underneath a bandit's chin, and slammed his head onto the counter, sending it up through his chin, out the top of his head.

 _Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up_

Sin grabbed a beer bottle, took a big gulp, spit some into a bandits face.

 _Break up, with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts_

He shattered the bottle against the bar, and slit the bandit's throat with it, and pulled his tongue out the wound.

 _I'm undead_

Sin caught another bandit's arm as he tried to punch, grabbed the other bandit's tongue and strangled him with it.

 _Unfed_

To the beat of the song, Sin shoots three more bandits down, and as the last one cowers on the floor he smiles.

 _Been sleeping on, bunk beds, since ten_

Sin took a piece of broken glass, and pricked his finger on it.

 _So if I don't booze it_

He grabbed a beer and drank some as he walked towards the bandit.

 _I'm gonna lose it_

He stuck the glass in the corner of the bandits mouth, and listened to the song  
 _Everybody get to it_

He suddenly ripped it up, and cut open the bandit's jaw, sending blood everywhere

 _Do it_

"Now" He turned to barman "My whiskey please"

 _Get ruined._

As the song continued, Sin sipped at his alcohol. When he was done, he nonchalantly shot the bartender, and got up, leaving a pile of bloody corpses on the bar floor.

"That was fun! We really must do this again!" He said, emptying a canister of gasoline on the floor.

He lit a match and threw it down, lighting the place ablaze.

* * *

Sin sat at a fire that night, rather drunk, but with his clear enough that he could think. Pandora had changed alot since he went away. It was more civilized now. It was still a bandit infested Shithole but it had changed enough.

He thought about the parents he could barely remember, and smiled to himself, taking another swig of the booze beside him.

He heard a growling in the brush, and froze. That was definitely a stalker. He stared a bit, looking for any sign of movement.

Suddenly, an invisible blur pinned him down, and a monstrous stalker, its breath reeking of Flesh, roared in his face.

He smiled, and shot it off himself. It lunged at him again and he impaled it on his old, and rusty, katana.

Blood splattered on him. He looked at his dirty, blood splattered prison uniform. "Im gonna need new clothes." Then he saw in the distance, bright lights. He smiled.

The City of Opportunity. Home of the Crimson Raiders, and the Vault Hunters.

* * *

 _ **Mr. Anarchy here! This wasn't my best work, I admit. And for that I apologize. However, Next chapter will see the Vault Hunters confronted with the reality that Sin is out. That's the good-ish news. The bad news? Im going on a hiatus. Summer vacation starts for me soon, and I dont have a computer at my house.**_

 _ **Sin: We will see you fuckers in the fall!**_

 _ **I thought we agreed you'd let me write these.**_

 ** _Sin: Oh shush. Review this garbage. We all know you're only here because of my homicidalness. Oh and we dont own that song that was used, and just kinda picture me killing in beat with it!_**


	3. Note from Author

Due to reasons of me not having time to write anymore, All of my stories will be placed on hiatus indefinitely. Between senior year, and trying to get my own life in order, I just dont have as much time as I used to have to write. Best wishes

Mr. Anarchy


End file.
